


Elysium - A Modern Universe Neighbourhood Soap Opera

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Decorations, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: Welcome to Elysium. This fanfic will follow the lives of those who call the neighbourhood home.In the first chapter - Patroclus is waiting for Achilles to come home.Asterius and Theseus have put up some rather 'eye catching ' festive lights in preparation for the arrival of their new adopted calf girl.Next Chapter -Nyx and Persephone open a glass of wine.Newly divorced Hades tries to get his head around a dating site with a curious Cerberus poking his three heads in.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Bouldy & Sisyphus (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx & Persephone (Hades Video Game), Theseus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Elysium - A Modern Universe Neighbourhood Soap Opera

For Patroclus, life was good. He was married to his childhood sweetheart in a modest ceremony followed by a honeymoon in a secluded cottage where they had spent their time making love and going on long countryside walks. The competitive world of investment banking had proven to be a stressful way to make a living so he had retrained himself to be a mobile barber. Financially he was secure, and there was enough to indulge in life's luxuries. Achilles, his husband, was a gem hunter. His job took him all over the world in search of rare gems and new mines. When he was away, Achilles would send Pat a bouquet of flowers each day with a little note reminding him how much he was missed. In return Pat sent plenty of pictures, some provocative in nature, and poems, again some were erotic. 

It was early afternoon, the air was crisp, if inappropriately attired it would gnaw the flesh raw. The sky was clear but a dim grey in shade with gloomy watercolour strokes of white and blue. Patroclus was in the kitchen chopping vegetables with talented hands with his dreamy eyes gazing into the vastness above him. Peace, relaxation and joy; they were the qualities he found prevalent in his kitchen. It was a place where he could share a nice meal with the one he loved and indulge in a few glasses of something alcoholic. Blue and white gave a nautical feel, with a few marine themes decorations scattered around. Columns resembled ancient building, in particular the temples of Grecian gods. Tasty little morsels such as olives, figs, garlic braids and dried herbs gave the space a gourmet feel.

A construction sound, the bone rattling echo of a grill disturbed his peace. To him the continual pound of the drill was worse than nails down a blackboard. He grimaced as his skull was hammered by the unpleasantness. His eyes instantly ventured to the source of the sound, his neighbours across the road; Theseus and Asterius. Annoyance and that couple went hand in hand. There wasn't a week that went by without something vexing happening due to his gym body neighbours. Working out and fucking; that was all they seemed to do, neither activities were discrete or tasteful. They were a pair of exhibitionists who did not care who saw their exchanges of romance or fitness. 

Patroclus frowned as he noticed the abundant supply of festive decorations scattered over his neighbours lawn. Surely there were enough festive fairy lights to cover their property twice. Some people had no taste, nor refinement, Patroclus believed that Theseus and Asterius were those kind of 'people'. A questioning eyebrow was arched upwards in a mixture of curiosity and surprise as a large object was unloaded from a sizeable delivery truck. It had to be a nightmare! Patroclus rubbed his eyes in the faint hope he had been mistaken. No, it was real, the horror, eyesore, the stain on his beautiful landscape was definitely real. In front of their property Asterius and Theseus had placed large statues of themselves dress up as Santa Claus. Could the festive decorations be any more brash and gaudy? It was like reindeers had deposited all their glittery rainbow shit over the house. What was worse was that the abomination would be on full display for over a month. 

Could it get any worse? Surely it wasn't possible but somehow Theseus and Asterius brought irritation to new heights.The statues were full of LED lights. Patroclus stared dispairingly as the statues lit up with enough garish light to be seen from space! He wished his husband was home. Hugs and kisses were needed to soothe him and extinguish the ghastly decorations from his mind. 

An hour later....

Patroclus was seated at a large dining table with copious seating idly browsing recipes on his tablet. The familiar grunt of an engine made him rise from his seat and eagerly head towards the door; Achilles was home. Mirroring movements; they seemed to grab the door handle at the same time.There was minor chaos as they bumped into each other between the door frame. The mirroring continued as they shared soft laughter. 

"It is always a pleasure to come home to you." Achilles buried his fingers in an excess of curls , drawing Patroclus to him for smooching. Smooching was a luxury one should never rush. Time needed to be taken to fully breathe love in, to taste every flavour embedded in the lips and to share the comfort of touch. Patroclus let his fingertips trace little hearts over Achilles biceps as he returned each brush of lip upon lip. From mere brushing, the lips shared moisture as they exchanged sucks of bottom lip and tongue, still light and gentle. Achilles adored the tickle of the beard and the endless warmth and cosiness inherent in his husband. 

"I have yearned to return home, return to you Pat. My arms always feel empty without you." With a light tug of Pat's hair his neck was exposed. Achilles covered his throat with his steamy breath and hot lips. 

"My mind has you engraved deeply within. The ability to think of anything but you often departs." Patroclus managed to speak in between the purrs roused from the depths of his throat . "In my heart is a lock of your hair, a constant reminder of my happiness." His fingers trickled down in pitter patter taps until they settled upon the solid chunk of buttock. Kneading motions stroked over the cheeks, feeling how indurated his ass was. 

"The scent of your cooking is homely, when it is mixed with the odour of your body..." Achilles spoke raspier than intended and his pants could not be hidden under breaths. "How can I resist? I can't, I simply can't!" He inhaled deeply before burying exhalations in the yielding flesh just above the collarbone. "Tell me Pat; how long do I have for sensuality before something burns in the kitchen?"

Pat closed his eyes, melting like wax under Achilles' heat. There wasn't anything burning in the kitchen but his neck burnt with hot kisses. "10 minutes, mmm, perhaps 15 minutes if we are lucky." 

Achilles claimed those ten minutes as his. It wasn't long but that just meant that he had to use the time wisely, making every artist stroke of affection count. The tongue and his lips were his brushes with saliva as his paint. Pat was the ideal canvass; supple, warm with the sweet aroma of olives. Buttons were unfastened with a respectful haste, there was no need to ruin nice clothing. Achilles had a favourite place to lavish attention. All the colours of his mouth painted just above Pat's heart.. It was a routine of kisses of various intensity, ranging from tender brushes to hungry sucking at the flesh. Pat's hand desperately searched for a place to rest. The rush of Achilles opening his shirt had left his hands without a landing bay. As Achilles tended to his heart his hands found a home simply combing waterfalls of sunny hair back from his face. Every now and again their eyes would meet, Achilles gazed with a scintillating flash of seductive promises whilst Pat's eyes were smouldering velvet adoration. 

"Remember the youthful days when I would spend all afternoon making love to you. Time seemed eternal and abundant back then. They were times when time itself was not wasted." Achilles laid his head over the heart to listen to the beating within. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the sensation of pulsing. Pat pressed kisses on the top of his head, sweet little drops of sugary sweetness which sustained Achilles. 

"I remember cleaning up after you, washing you and feeding you. When you were capable keep your hands off me I was like a second mother. I never minded the responsibility. I enjoyed caring for you, even if you could be a stubborn one." Once again their lips were attracted like magnets. Lips were an opiate dulling the sense to anything other than love. There was no competition , just sharing and responding with no pattern to the kind of kisses exchanged. Pat was fond of firm kisses, the kind where the strength and confidence could be felt. Amateur sloppy kisses did nothing for him. He liked a man to know what they were doing. Achilles was partial to a shower of kisses. Imagine that kisses were droplets of water, these droplets would rain down all over his face. If he was covered in kisses then he was content. 

"I am afraid I recall no such occasion. My hands have never been able to stay away." They squished noses as they rubbed them together. The fondling would continue later, now it was time to eat.

Achilles laid the table in blue and white jasperwear depicting mythical scenes. His favourite plate had horses galloping around the rim. Patroclus' favourite was the plate with Eros creating a frame. 

Chicken souvlaki with warm bread, salad and tzatziki; tender meat, well prepared vegetables with a soft heat of spice running throughout, the meal was homely, comforting, fulfilling and delicious. Achilles ate with gusto, ravenous after a day's hard work. Pat laughed softly as Achilles tore through meat and bread like a wild animal. "Well, well, it seems you have an appetite for all the pleasures of the flesh: food, sex, what else I wonder."

Achilles made an effort to improve his dining etiquette. After he dabbed away some tzatziki from his lips with a napkin, he made the effort to actually chew and savour the dish. "I wouldn't say that I am hungry for just any pleasures the flesh can endure. My appetite is for you; your touch, your body, your mouth, your cooking, your scent, the list is endless."

Was it the delicate spices turning his cheeks red? No; Achilles and his magical words had turned his face into an orchard of red fruits. "Come now; there is no need to be charming. I was won over the moment you came through the door. You even made me forget the abomination of festive lights being erected by our tasteless neighbours." He dusted his brow with his napkin before cooling himself with a generous sip of water. The wine they shared was not for thirst. Wine was a joy of aroma and flavour, one that should not be wasted on necessity. 

"I saw them halfway up the street. If there is a shortage of fairylights I think I know why." Achilles shared a laugh with his husband, their humour was very similar. He took a sip of wine to excite the tastebuds anew before continuing. "I appreciate the kaleidoscope of Christmas lights on a journey home. It gives the gloom a whimsical air. I admit I was nearly blinded by our neighbour's lavish decorations. Our little tree covered beautifully with dried poinsettia, acorns and a few outdoor lights looks humble in comparison. " 

There was a little happy sigh as Pat thought of their tree. "I prefer humble, our humble little romantic spot. Let them have brash lights." They clinked wine glasses to signal their agreement.

Once the meal was consumed they both washed the dishes. Domestic chores were a team effort when they weren't working. 'Doing the dishes' ; it was a well rehearsed routine which made the task seem effortless. When it was over they could continue the passion.

Upon the sofa their bodies fitted together like two jigsaw puzzle pieces. Lips were designed for kissing, words were redundant and song unnecessary. All the whispers of the heart were spoken in smooches, no language was more intimate. The hands were gifted with the power of touch. Fingertips were dancers of sultry routines over the dance floor of flesh. Patroclus had a weakness for arms. Just being held in Achilles' arms made his knees weaken. To touch they were a pleasure; hard muscles were marble, smooth, strong but warmer and welcoming. Patroclus' fingers were possessed by ballroom couples guiling effortlessly. Achilles occasionally allowed his eyes to follow the fingers' steps over his arm. Patroclus did not have the hands of a warrior. He was graceful and gentle unlike the rough callous claws of killers. No one could caress him quite like his Pat.

Footsie; a nonchalant tease, their feet engaged in constant flirtation. Pat would stroke a toe through fine golden blades of hair, following the firm outline of calf muscle. Achilles responded with pokes and toenail tickling along Pat's sole. 

For now they were lost in each other. They drank each other's breath as though it was nectar. With each taste of breath all the troubles of the world faded into oblivion. Sobriety was lonely when they could be drunk upon each other. 

"Does it make us boring that we prefer to spend our time snuggling inside instead of going out?" Patroclus's embossed his question on his husband's cheek. 

"I would rather be boring if it means staying in with you. " Achilles chuckled as his finger traced the tickly bearded jawline. "Now let us indulge in more 'boring' kisses."

Meanwhile

"Asterius, we should be proud of ourselves today. Just look at the masterpiece we have created." Theseus seemed to glow with radiance as his face filled with a white teeth smile. In all his festive garb; reindeer jumper and santa hat, he did look a tad silly but he did not care a jot. No one in their neighbourhood were going to be the ' Champions of Christmas'. No one would spread as much good will and joy, at least that was Theseus's belief. 

Asterius stood behind him, chin atop Theseus's golden sweep of hair and his arms engulfed his waist. He pulled a picture from his pocket and held it up in front of them. "Our first Christmas with our little angel will be the best. She will arrive to her new home and feel love. Finally our family will be complete." They both gazed lovingly at the little picture of a girl calf. She had a lighter shade of brown fur than Asterius but was a lot more fluffy, like a cute pompom. Her chestnut eyes were wide and bright with long curly lashes which fluttered and charmed when she blinked. The final touch to the cuteness was her chestnut hair styles in a ponytail with a big pink bow. 

"Oh Asterius, I am deeply moved." Theseus sniffed as he desperately fought back a tear. There was no concealing his emotions as his voice cracked when he spoke. "She will be with us tomorrow, our little angel. The world I want to give her. As the King I crown her as our princess."

Asterius licked away the tear leaving a shimmering trail of saliva. I cannot wait to take her for walks in her little chariot shaped pram and tell her all about the birds." Just like his husband, he found himself gushing. Ever since they had completed the necessary steps to adopt her it had been difficult to focus on anything else. It had taken years of trying to find a compatible child to adopt. They had tried bonding with a few other children without success. When they saw her sleeping in her crib it was love at first sight. It was an indescribable feeling, the end of a search which had consumed their hearts. When she woke from her slumber and softly mooed at them they completely lost composure and were left hugging each other for support. 

Theseus did not care if his jaw ached from the endless smiling. These were precious moments which would last long after smiles receded. They were full of joy beyond his imagination. "We are going to be a team of SuperDads. I just know it. Tomorrow she joins her two SuperDad's to create a super family. Come Asterius, let us reserve our strength ready for her royal arrival."


End file.
